The Swans and the Cullens
by Sarah.Book.Addict
Summary: Esme and Bella are mother and daughter they are changed by a mysterious vampire. They are joined by Rosalie and Jasper what happens when they meet the rest of the Cullens in Forks. Canon pairings. AV Please R
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sky which had streaks of orange and red running through it twilight the most beautiful part of the day.

I closed my eyes and sighed in contempt lying across Edward's bare chest and recalled the events of the past ten years and the beginning of my new life 105 years ago.

I was walking down a dark alley in my blue day dress with my mother Esme it had started to rain and it was a cold winter's night. My hair stuck to face from perspiration and rain; I had stumbled twice already as I ran across the cobble stones of Forks.

My mother ran beside me she looked like me with a heart-shaped face, chocolate coloured eyes and the same height.

She was a young mother being only 18 when I was born my father had died the previous month from being shot in the great war so I never knew him it was an arranged marriage so my mother told me she never really loved him.

I was raised in my grandmother' house from the time I was born as my mother needed the money of selling my fathers house which had been left to her.

As we rounded a blind corner I tripped over my own to feet as I was wearing heals from the ball I had been to, trying to find a future husband, but really I just went to talk to my best friend Angela Weber our mothers were friends and so are we she is engaged though to Ben Cheney so I don't get to see her much anymore.

We had laughed and giggled and I tripped more than usual due to drinking wine and as I only turned eighteen two months ago I still am not used to drinking alcohol.

I had danced with three different suitors Mike Newton a fair haired charmer with light blue eyes, Tyler Crowley who had tanned skin and short black hair with black eyes and Eric who told me his second name but I forgot it due to being quite tipsy who had black hair and grey emotionless eyes.

I didn't love any of them I only went to make mother happy as she wanted me to marry out of love and not be forced into a marriage with someone I didn't love.

I looked up when my mother had started screaming and was shocked to see a man biting her neck blood dripping down his lips as he drunk from her.

I jumped up and felt the blood on my knee stain my dress the smell made me faint and before I knew it I was screaming from a pain that felt like I died and was in hell.

Why was I in hell what had I done?

After what seemed like millennia the burning started to fade from my toes and fingers but went into my heart which was beating like humming bird wings.

It then faded from my hand and my feet and I could twitch my hands and toes which I did I then became aware of sounds around me wind rustling leaves, small animals scurrying about and another frantic heartbeat and breathing beside me.

After exactly 6,982 seconds and a half it faded from my arms and stomach and was now focused on my heart which beat like it was going to grind through my chest when it stuttered slightly then beat three times more and stopped altogether.

I quickly got up and was amazed how quickly it was done just as I was thinking about it a familiar smell greeted me it was my mother but smelled sweeter I ran to a woman with the same billowing caramel hair and heart-shaped face but as she turned to look at me her eyes were blood red.

When I mentioned that word in my head I smelt something wet and highly desirable close by and ran surprised at how fast I ran I glided over the earth surface and my throat burned like it was on fire.

I quickly jumped on an elk and drained it and its three companions in a matter of seconds.

I then looked behind me to see the women who I think is my mother run.

I followed her and stopped when we jumped over a river that was at least 50 feet wide I stared into the murky water and was shocked by what I saw a beautiful young women with a heart-shaped face a top lip which was too full to match the bottom lip, her features

Were strong but feminine, her skin sparkled like it was imbedded with diamonds and was has cold and hard as marble and her eyes were the same colour as the women I think was my mother vibrant red but slightly dulled only then what I was cross my mind I was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked up at the window it was raining… again. I sighed putting Emma by Jane Austen aside.

"Hey Bella" said Jasper warmly kissing me on the head. Esme had intended for him to be my mate she tried not to make it obvious but being my mother she slipped sometimes if she saw him hug me or kiss me on the head. I remember the day we found him we were in Texas.

***

I quickly ran through the forest Esme at my side as we hunted for lynx I licked my lips in anticipation for the smooth, warm liquid to pool into my mouth warming my head to my toes. All of a sudden I heard a growl from above, I looked up to see blond male vampire just as he was about to pounce on us.

I quickly jumped out of the way dragging Esme with me as he fell onto the ground.

He was covered in battle scars and had black eyes.

"Hello?" I asked more confused then anything I didn't know how to treat a strange vampire.

"WHAT ARE YE!!!" he yelled with a southern tone to his voice, he took a deep breath before continuing "ye smell like vampires but ye have gold eyes!" he said clearly confused.

I looked at Esme who always managed to manage her temper better than me "We feed on animal blood instead of human blood" Esme stayed perfectly calm than continued "it does not completely satisfy us but, we both try to keep our human morals" Esme took in a deep breath looking at me, I felt strangely at ease "you have a calming gift" I stated rather than questioned.

"Actually I can manipulate peoples emotions" he stated with a rather matter of fact tone to his voice.

"Interesting" stated Esme breaking our glare "would you like to come back to our house?" she questioned with a motherly smile.

"Ok" he said politely before getting up and staring at me with suspicion.

"Come, follow us" I instructed running off being the fastest I was in front all the way there.

***

"Welcome" Esme said politely "I'm Esme and this is my biological daughter Bella" Esme said gesturing to me.

"Hello" I said politely shaking his hand with more force than needed "Hello" he replied squeezing my hand.

"You must be thirsty" said Esme awkwardly she didn't like ordering people about.

"Yes you need to hunt" I said bluntly, I still didn't thrust him after all he had lunged with the intention of killing us.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could show me how to hunt animals?" he smiled sheepishly between us.

"Of Course" said Esme walking up to him and grabbing his hand like a mother.

"I'll come too" I said flatly.

***

"Close your eyes and let your senses zone out like when your hunting humans" I said calmly I had held his windpipe closed so if there was humans around he would not kill them I let go of his windpipe and took a step back.

He took in a deep breath before setting off in the direction of a herd of deer Esme and I followed close behind him. We stopped when we saw him lunge at the large stag.

***

I looked up at Jasper "Come on Rosalie is bringing us shopping" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He laughed at me as we walked out to Rosalie's BMW.

"Would you two stop being so lovey dovey and get in the bloody car!" yelled Rosalie I quickly defended myself "Rose that's like incest ewww" I replied jumping into the passenger seat instead of opening the door just to annoy her.

"You scratch my car you'll be a pile of ash in less than an hour!" she threatened pointing a freshly French manicured finger at me.

"Are ye sure ye two aren't mates?" she said knowing that it always annoyed us.

Jasper was the first to answer "No way that's disgusting" he commented sticking a finger in his mouth and fake gagging I responded "Ewww Jazz as a mate, that is revolying!" I commented wrinkling my nose. Rosalie just laughed as she drove down the highway at 220m/ph.

I remember the day we found her

***

We had been in New York for three weeks now. I was going hunting tonight. I'd have to run quite a bit to get to a reservation it was three in the morning so most humans would be in bed I quickly climbed onto the roof. Esme was working a night shift in hospital as a doctor. I ran silently across the roof. Jasper had gone visiting two of his old friends.

I stopped outside looking around to confirm no one was around. I jumped over the fence and settled for a dozen rabbits they didn't taste good but it was that or nothing. How I longed for a lynx.

I jumped out again and heard a loud blood curdling scream. Without thinking I ran towards the scent of fresh blood and fear. I stopped beside a blond girl no more than 19 she was bleeding profusely, I bit her, and her blood was so good but somehow I managed to stop. I ran back to the house and phoned Esme "I bit a human she was bleeding on the side of the road and she is now screaming in pain what do I do?" I was so nervous "I'm coming" was Esme's reply before she hung up the phone.

***

We'd had to move and we got into contact with Jasper. Rosalie has been with us ever since.

I laughed in delight as the wind blew my hair out behind me.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!=D Should I continue??? I haven't gotten a single review yet:(:(:( I don't own Twilight:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bellas POV:**

"Seriously guys if you don't pull your act together pronto, we won't be in Forks for the next decade." I was getting extremely irritated they always act like little kids when were moving.

"Ah Bella, why so serious?" grinned Jasper quoting the joker this just helped in making me angrier "WE HAVE TO PACK NOW" I growled of course Esme didn't have to put up with this, she was working the late shift at the hospital again "Whatever Bella, no wonder they say blonds have more fun!" stated Rosalie in a matter of fact tone this made me angrier "No wonder they say blonds are dumb!" I said knowing I was hitting below the belt.

"Yeah they've no evidence to that theory!" yelled an extremely annoyed Rosalie "And you have scientific prove for your theory!" I stated rolling my eyes she stopped the smart comments and actually started to pack. I smiled knowing that her silence meant I had won.

"Jasper you pack now" I growled at Jasper who was sitting in the corner throwing a bouncy ball across the room and catching it.

"Oh I'm so afraid I might wet my pants, if that was possible!" he commented as I was about to state vampires couldn't pee.

"Get packing now!" I growled he finally took notice of me and trudged unhappily across the hall to his room.

I went into my bedroom and put on a pair of light blue ripped jeans, an orange and white halter top, white shell earrings and a pair of black and orange converses. I had all my stuff packed within 5 minutes and ran down the stairs when I heard the delivery trucks coming up the drive way. I opened the door to a short stout man wearing dirty blue overalls "Hello Miss" he said smiling at me I looked behind him to see a tall and thin accomplice walking towards the door wearing the same overalls.

"Hi" I looked at his overalls to see a badge caked in dirt saying his name was Max "Max" I smiled and saw him and his grimy accomplice going dazzled for a minute before blinking a few times and following me into the house. It took hours for them to carry everything into the trucks. By 3pm we were all in our cars on our way to Forks Washington.

"I bet you can't beat me!" I laughed at Jasper who was bringing his motorbike out of the garage "Wanna bet!" he grinned we were always betting on stupid things "Yip you have to let at least 10 boys in the new school ride your bike!" he appeared to be deep in thought "Ok but if I win you have to kiss a boy in this school on the first day, and I don't mean a peck on the cheek either!" he grinned wiggling his eyebrows, he was trying to get me to back out, but my pride was at stake I had to "FINE!" I sighed climbing into my Koenigsegg CCX which is black with blacked out windows.

We drove neck and neck for the first fifty miles but due to traffic I started falling behind. I cursed his Yamaha FZX Fazer S2 to the pits of Hades for being able to weave in between cars. I was the second one back Jasper was smiling like a mad man and laughed at my murderous glare with every drop of venom in my being. Great, bloody great I'm going to have to kiss some acne filled hormone ruled teenage boy.

Esme and Rosalie came into the driveway half an hour later Jasper explained our bet and even though Esme was slightly worried about my control she was excited this would be my first kiss. Great my first kiss would be with a human boy who will think I like him for the next four years.

We all went hunting that night. I picked up the scent of four strange vampires. I followed it on my own telling the others I was just going to investigate, it took a lot of convincing to make Jasper not follow me he is always overly protective of us.

I ran following the scent to where it was strongest and stopped outside a large white house as I broke threw the barrier of the last few trees. I ran at human speed and knocked at the door, I could hear the beautiful sound of someone playing the piano.

A tall blond vampire opened the door "Hello I'm Carlisle and you are?" he greeted me shaking my hand and speaking with an English accent there was something very fatherly about him I smiled and responded "I'm Isabella but please call me Bella" I answered.

I could see a short pixy like girl with short black hair that was sticking out in all directions and a tall body builder looking guy who despite his intimidating muscles had a cheeky grin on his face, dark brown curly hair and dimples. He reminded me of a big teddy bear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shock of bronze hair I looked at it properly and saw the most beautiful vampire ever he had bronze unruly hair and was a lot less muscular than the other young male but they were definitely there. I stared before regaining composure and stepping inside.

"My name is Bella and I see you are also all animal-drinkers" I looked around to see the people were listening so I continued "we have just moved into the neighbourhood"

"Please Bella come sit in the living room!" said the pixy like one as she grabbed my arm and lead me into the living room. I told my story and left two hours later. I thought about Jaspers bet he didn't specify that it had to be a human I kiss I grinned wickedly and ran home.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I love reviews cant get enough of them. I get 1-5 reviews I write it next weekend I get 6+ reviews I start writing tmw!!!=D evil I know but its come to desperate measures and I know its a recession but I didnt know that theres a famine of reviews honestly people please hit the green button!!! 1 word is all I want!!!**

**I don't own Twilight='(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards POV:**

I stopped composing a new song as Carlisle walked through the door and turned on the piano bench to face him, by his thoughts I could tell we were going to be moving again "Hello Carlisle, when are we moving?" I questioned his thoughts were erratic trying to make a list of things to do "We leave on Tuesday" I nodded and he went into his office.

I returned to composing knowing any minute Alice would stop internet shopping and start packing her clothes and yell at me and Emmett to pack too. I continued composing, like all of my songs it was sad yearning for a human life and not this half life, never letting humans close enough to us to actually notice anything different about us.

Right on queue Alice screamed at the top of her lungs even Emmett dropped his Xbox controller. She yelled again this time forming a coherent sentence "Pack now!" "Fine!" we both yelled back and started packing. I turned on Clair de Lune while I was packing at vampire speed so I was done by the time the song ended.

**Alices POV:**

Uh does ungrateful brothers of mine. I heard the delivery trucks and ran down the stairs at human speed so not to startle them, I opened the door and saw a middle aged man with a beer belly and tobacco scented breath "Why hello Miss, some house you got here! And to think Frank the second house were moving this week is almost as big and they're going to Washington Forks too" he laughed.

I examined his clothes blue overalls and black work boots and a name badge engrained in dirt that read Max "Well Max please come in" I said politely and led them into the hall which was stacked high with my Louis Buttion bags.

I turned around to see them gaping at the pile of 27 bags. "Is that all of the bags?" Max questioned his eyes wide. I simply laughed and led them into the sitting room where Emmett's 21 bags were waiting and Emmett himself to try and speed the humans up. He smiled baring all his teeth and dimples .I heard the humans stop breathing and saw their eyes going as wide as dinner plates. I rolled my eyes an annoying habit I'd picked up from Edward and playfully smacked Emmett's head and said to low for them to hear "Don't scare the humans".

I left them knowing he wouldn't do anything and ran at human speed with as much noise as possible up the stairs. I was met with the familiar music of Clair de Lune and I walked to Edward's bedroom door and opened it only to see him writing furiously on a piece of paper his eye brow creased with concentration. I walked up to him "Why are you composing you never compose?" I questioned he only composed at the worst times and this was one of them.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to write something" I had never seen him this irritated before. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't worry you'll know soon enou" I cut myself out and tried to see into the future but all I got was us arriving in Forks after that nothing. This had never happened before… was I losing my power? What was happening to me I can't see anything! I started hyperventilating. Why is this happening? I sat down on the side of Edwards couch. "Something or someone is blocking my visions!" I exclaimed in a frustrated whisper, I could hear Emmett running up the stairs.

"Who is it" he growled ready for a fight.

"I don't know I need to ring Carlisle right away" I picked up Edwards silver phone and hit speed dial, after the first ring Carlisle picked up.

**(Bold=Carlisle) **_(Italic=Alice)_

**Hello**

_Hi Carlisle, is it possible for a vampire to loose their power?_

**No Alice it usually gets stronger over time**

_Well that's a relieve, someone is blocking my power_

**Really?**

_Yes really_

**It must be another vampire. Have your visions disappeared completely?**

_No, I can see to where we pass the Welcome to Forks sign but after that its-its there's nothing!_

**Then that vampire must live in Forks**

_Is it a red eyed vampire?_

**No I doubt it; it wouldn't put so much effort into protecting itself unless it actually lives there.**

_So it's a yellow eyed? Like us?_

**I'd say so a red eyed couldn't stay in one place for too long people would get suspicious about the missing people.**

_I suppose… are we still moving to Forks?_

**Yes and I think I've heard of vampires like these, they are called shields some can stop physical attacks others can stop mental like this one.**

_What if there's more than one?_

**It's more then likely there is already a coven there.**

_Are you sure it would be okay to go?_

**I'm sure of it if they put so much effort into being yellow eyes they more than likely won't harm another coven of yellow eyed vampires. You never know you might meet a new shopping buddy!**

_Yeah, I suppose… it would be brilliant to have a friend_

**You sound more like your self already!**

_Do you think they will stop the barrier once they meet us?_

**I think so if you ask them, they mightn't know how.**

_What!? Why!?_

**Because sometimes they mightn't even know they have a power. Until you tell them.**

_O…Kay?_

**Don't worry you can tell them.**

_Thanks Carlisle, but how am I going to know who is blocking my barrier?_

**They will more then likely block Edward's power too.**

_Oh, well get home soon were almost ready to go!_

I sighed and hung up the phone this is going to be the most difficult move we've ever had.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I love each and every review I get so please review!!!=D PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!=D the story is going to get less boring after this I know all of you probably wanted the kiss in this chapter don't worry it will be in the next two chapters!!!=D**


End file.
